


Mer aride

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Introspection, Lies
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: J’avais fermé les yeux. Folle.J’avais fermé les yeux, et je ne m’avais pas aperçu de la façon dont le monde continuait à se consommer, même si je ne le regardais pas.
Relationships: Merope Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr.





	Mer aride

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Mer aride**

**_Vivre est simple avec les yeux fermés, mal comprenant tout ça que tu vois_ **

****

Je fermai les yeux.

Et je me prélassai dans ce bruit, presque dépourvu de temps et espace.

Vague, après vague, après vague.

Peu mois avant, j’avais vu la mer pour la première fois, et elle m’avait charmé.

C’était une salutation pour une nouvelle vie, meilleur, loin d’un passé que j’espérais de pouvoir finalement oublier.

Un passé qui avait laissé son germe en moi, qui grandissait jour après jour, non perturbé et invisible, jusqu’au jour où il avait devenu trop immense pour l’ignorer.

J’avais fermé les yeux. Folle.

J’avais fermé les yeux, et je ne m’avais pas aperçu de la façon dont le monde continuait à se consommer, même si je ne le regardais pas.

Ainsi je me limitais à passer mes journées en observant la mer, en me délectant de sa quiétude et en souffrant pour sa tempête, car c’était comment si partie de moi était dans cette eau.

Salée, jamais complétement tranquille.

Humide de pluie. Humide des larmes.

Le monde m’avait semblé un bel endroit, pour la première fois.

Jusqu’à on m’avait demandé le prix de mes choix.

Je me sentais un être humain, comme tout le monde.

Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de profondément corrompu en moi, je le sentais. Et même que j’essayais de me répéter qu’ils étaient seulement les monstres que mon père et Orfin avaient glissé dans mon esprit, je ne pouvais pas éviter de penser que ce qu’ils faisaient avait ses conséquences, paradisiaques comme infernales.

Je restai immobile, en retenant mon souffle. J’essayais de saisir dans le vent une réponse, car ce paysage, cette nature intacte, était la seule chose qui me semblait encore vraie, tangible, sans être vicié par les erreurs que j’avais fait.

J’aurais aimé bien seulement pouvoir entendre les pensées de Tom à ce moment-là, un signe d’amour sous le sort que je lui avais mis.

Mais il n’y avait rien à entendre, il n’y avait jamais été, et c’était comme si je m’en foutais de la façon dont j’avais Tom, pour autant que je l’avais.

J’avais exprimé mon désir, comme dans une histoire. Cependant, tandis que je pensais incarner la princesse, la fille sauvée par un destin horrible, j’avais dû admettre avec moi-même d’être la sorcière, la mégère, celle sans scrupules.

La mauvaise, car mauvais était le sang dans mes veines.

La mer à ce moment-là était parfaitement immobile.

Je me demandai comment était possible que même pas un souffle de vent l’agitait, puis je rappelai.

Cette n’était pas la réalité.

Ce monde avait été créé par moi, avec mon imagination limitée, cependant assez fervent pour réussir à désirer une vie différente de celle que j’avais toujours connu. 

Une vie dont le sommet n’étaient pas quelques instants de la journée passés à la fenêtre, en espérant qu’ _il_ passait. Une vie où il me souriait, où il me disait qu’il m’aimait.

Où il me regardait.

Une vie que tout le monde devrait avoir, et que j’avais pris par la force.

Et depuis ce moment, c’était comme si la mer me regardait, accusatrice.

Elle s’était arrêtée, car les vague refusaient de continuer avec son mouvement incessant pour la félicité de mes yeux indignes.

Dans mon dos, je rêvai de voir taches rouges dans le vert, de voir ces champs qui vivaient dans mes rêves.

Et pas pour un simple caprice, mais pour l’envie d’entrevoir quelque chose de vivant.

Seulement car il m’aurait rappelé que, peut-être, j’étais un peu vivante aussi, que j’avais le droit de courir dans ces champs, même de sourire, de célébrer cette explosion d’existence, de couleurs.

Couleurs, qui m’avaient été niés.

Le ciel avait toujours été gris depuis que j’étais arrivée, à l’instar de la mer qu’en tirait tous ses nuances.

Et à mon autour, il n’y avait pas des champs.

Seulement broussailles, sèches, prêtes à prendre feu à la première étincelle qui les avait touchées.

Arides.

Comme moi.

Comme la sable de coupe brut qui me rayait les pieds et les jambes, en me rappelant l’existence que j’avais choisi, celle où la beauté avait son potentiel, mais qu’était irréparablement mise en cage par l’impossibilité d’émerger.

Je m’assis dans cette sable, en me blessant, en observant l’immense étendue de gris, toujours en me répétant qu’il aurait dû être bleu.

À mon autour, s’étendait un désert.

Mais je fermai les yeux, et je continuais à errer dans les champs qui vivaient dans mon esprit fatigué.

Pour toujours, ou au moins jusqu’à ce rêve si ressemblant à un cauchemar s’était éteint.


End file.
